APPLICANT'S ABSTRACT: This program will continue to provide clinical and research training for physician and nonphysician postdoctoral fellows who wish to become qualified in treatment research for substance abusing patients, particularly intravenous drug abusing patients who are infected with or at high risk for becoming infected with the human immunodeficiency virus. Additionally, we propose adding two predoctoral positions to our present post-doctoral fellowship program. These predoctoral students will be trained in methodologies necessary for the development of programs on the treatment of substance abuse. In the process, all trainees will be fully educated in all the current behavioral, psychological and pharmacological techniques used in the treatment of patients who abuse or are dependent on various drugs of abuse. In addition, the trainees will be prepared to evaluate new treatments that may be proposed in the future and to conduct their own research on developing new treatments for existing and future alcohol and drug problems. The postdoctoral trainees will consist of about 60% board eligible psychiatrists, or physicians with backgrounds in neurology, internal medicine, pediatrics and other primary care specialties. In addition, about 40% of the fellows will be post-doctoral students in psychology, pharmacology, neuroscience, immunology and related fields. Two predoctoral students yearly will be in pharmacology or related disciplines. Specific aims of this proposal include: 1. development of trainees for leadership roles in the field of substance abuse; 2. development of excellent clinical researchers in the field of substance abuse or basic researchers with a special appreciation of clinical problems in this area; 3. the inculcation of the basic tenets of clinical research design and the development of independent research projects; 4. the development of physicians and pre- and post-doctoral scientists who are able to critically evaluate the substance abuse clinical research literature and make independent contributions to the literature; 5. the development of physicians and pre- and post-doctoral scientists who are interested in primary, secondary and tertiary prevention of substance abuse; 6. the development of physicians and pre- and post- doctoral scholars/scientists who will be able to assume academic positions in medical school and graduate departments to enhance education/training and research in substance abuse at those institutions. The primary facilities are the University of Pennsylvania Addiction Research Center and our clinical affiliates, including the VA Medical Center Substance Abuse Treatment Program.